


Let's all meet Kallian Tabris

by Acathla, NyelhHawke



Series: The tale of the hero in a modern Thedas [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Gen, Modern Thedas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acathla/pseuds/Acathla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyelhHawke/pseuds/NyelhHawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi!!!! This is something that actually started because....everyone was using the computers at my house...and I got bored, and grabbed my ipad...and started typing.<br/>But! The first ACTUAL chapter is something Acathla and I still working on...<br/>She's the best Beta-reader and editor ever!<br/>Thank you so much ^.^ !!!!<br/>Acathla told me this test could help me to improve the character's personality...and I thought "great!" But then then I enjoyed so much writing this that I decided sharing my answers with you guys :D<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's all meet Kallian Tabris

**Author's Note:**

> Dear reader:  
> Please leave a comment....that's it...  
> With love,  
> Nyelh. :D  
> PD: If I skipped some question, tell me in a comment.

The ones like **This** are the questions...

Now...1...2...3....

Enjoy!

 **Character's Full Name:** Kallian Tabris  
**Reason or meaning of name:** She was named after her father’s mother (Kallian’s Grandmother)  
**Nickname:** Kallie the Tabby  
**Reason for nickname:** As a child, her parents used to call her that.

**PHYSICAL APPEARANCE**

**Age:** 20  
**How old does s/he appear?:** 18 (all elven people looks younger in my head)

 **Eye Color:** Grey

 **Hair color:** Dark brown, almost black.

 **Type of hair (coarse, fine, thick, etc.):** thin and curly

 **Typical hairstyle:** Ponytail or just untied

 **Nationality:** Fereldan

 **Skin tone:** Bronzed

 **Distinguishing Marks?** Nope, no tattoos or birthmarks.  
**Scars?** The blight made her gain some scars, all small ones; one in her right arm, there’s another one on her leg and on her left eyebrow, almost reaching her eye (The biggest she has).

 **Most predominant feature:** Eyes? 

**Accent?** Fereldan

 **Is s/he healthy?** If we don’t take the Grey warden’s taint, she is healthy.  
**If not, why not:** um…hello? Joining? Drinking blood? That sounds healthy to you?

 **Physical disabilities:** None that I can think of.

 **Physical abilities (what is character good at? sports, etc.):** Picking locks.

**FAVORITES**

**Quote:** “I do what I think it’s right, you don’t agree? Then get the hell out of the way”

 **Expletive(s) (swears):** Shit, go to hell, asshole, fuck. (Pretty much all words someone can use to swear)

 **Worst bad habit?** Swearing….if it counts….

**BACKGROUND**

**Hometown:** Denerim’s Alienage.

 **Type of childhood:** Pretty good for an elf, her parents worked really hard to spoil her girl.

 **First memory:** Her mother brushing her hair.

 **Most important childhood event that still affects him/her:** Her mother’s death.  
**Why?** Because humans killed her and nobody did anything, besides, mother getting killed is trauma enough for a child.

 **Book smart or street-smart?** Definitely Street-smart.

 **Religion and/or religious views and/or tendencies?** She believes there’s something above, but she is not sure if is either The Maker or Creators.

**Firsts:**

**Job?** As a servant on a noble house, her father didn’t allow her to join the militia.

 **Kiss?** Nelaros, when they were children and her father had to serve on Highever for a few weeks.

 **Sexual experience?** None, she wanted to get married virgin. No, wait, then Alistair came.

**FAMILY**

**Mother (name):** Adaya.  
**Relationship with her:** Great, until she died.  
**Father (name):** Cyrion  
**Relationship with him:** The best, she worships her father.  
**Siblings:** None, she was mom and daddy’s girl, tried to give her a brother or sister, but nothing.  
**Relationship with each::Extended family (aunts, uncles, cousins, etc.):**

 **Cousin Shianni:** Grew up together, they’re like sisters, Kallian is younger than Shianni, Cyrion jokes telling Shianni was the one who taught Kallian how to swear, and maybe, _maybe,_ it’s true.

 **Cousin Soris:** Same thing, just that Kallian thought Soris was a girl (Because he was always so shy and quiet) until…well, she got in the room while he was changing his clothes.

 **Close to family?** Hell yes!

 **CHILDREN** Maker, NO!

 **OCCUPATION** Grey warden so…it’s not like she haves a choice.

**ATTITUDE**

**Greatest fear:** Losing her dearest ones.  
**Worst thing that could happen to him/her?** Not being able to save the ones she loves.  
**What single event would most throw character's life in complete turmoil?** Her whole family being killed.

 **Character is most at ease when:** Sings or listens to music.  
**Most ill at ease when:** Runs out of words (not usually).

 **Priorities:** Family.  
**Philosophy:** ¿?

 **How s/he feels about self:** Awesome, she doesn’t care what people might think.  
**Past failure s/he would be embarrassed to have people know about:**  
**If granted one wish, what would it be?** None, bringing back her mother isn’t one.  
**Why?** Because she’s happy (or just adapted) with the life she has and accepted her mother’s dead years ago and comforts herself thinking she is now in a better place.

 **Daredevil , or cautious?** Cautious  
**Same when alone?** Depends of her mood.

 **Biggest regret?** None that I can think of…

 **Biggest accomplishment:** Choosing a whole county’s fate.  
**Minor accomplishments:** Killed the one who ruined her “best day”.

 **Character's darkest secret:** Morrigan’s Dark ritual.

 **Does anyone else know?** Yes, Alistair.  
**If yes, did character tell them?** Forced him to be part of it.  
**PERSONALITY**

 **Greatest source of strength in character's personality (whether s/he sees it as such or not):** Survival, Kallian is capable of doing anything just for that (Effect of her mother’s assassination)

 **Greatest source of weakness in character's personality (whether s/he sees it as such or not):** Death, she panics just thinking she may die; reason why she doesn’t think too much about grey wardens’ taint.

 **Character's soft spot:** Family and friends.

 **Is this soft spot obvious to others?** Yes.  
**If not, how does character hide it?** She doesn’t.  
**Biggest vulnerability:** Her family is the biggest one, though she can do anything for her friends.

 **Which of the 7 deadly sins does character fight (or give into, willingly or not)?**  
**_(lust, gluttony, greed, sloth, wrath, envy, pride)_** _._

 **-** Her wrath is one of the things she most fights against, she has quite a temper.  
**Which of the 7 virtues does your character have (or fight against)?**  
**_(Chastity, abstinence, liberality, diligence, patience, kindness, humility)_**

-Kindness.

-Humility.

**TRAITS**

**Optimist or pessimist?** It depends of the situation.  
**Introvert or extrovert?** Depends of how much she knows who she’s talking with.  
**Drives and motivations?** Being comfortable with herself.  
**Extremely skilled at:** Picking locks, finding out other people’s cellphone screen lock. Persuading people to do what she wants.  
**Extremely unskilled at:** Dancing.

 **Good characteristics:** Her kindness, how she sometimes put other ones beyond herself, how much she loves her family.  
**Character flaws:** Her temper and how sometimes she goes too far just to survive.  
**Mannerisms:** She behaves like a lady, until she starts talking, but depends of the situation if she may control herself or not. **  
**

**SELF-PERCEPTION**

**One word character would use to describe self:** Spontaneous.  
**One paragraph description of how character would describe self:**

If you would’ve asked me a few months ago, I would’ve told you I thought of myself as another elf, only a little more….me. I loved my cellphone; I used to go with my small family to church once a year, though I ended up finding a way to turn on my cell in some spot or position where nobody else could saw me. Today? Well, today there’s a war just ending and whole lots of things happened, a king died and now…*breathes deeply*….there’s a new one sitting on the throne. Times has changed, and I changed with them, I’m no longer that girl who watched how her cousin helped her to get ready to a ruined wedding, I’m something…. _someone,_ different, a better version of the original, I don’t text that much anymore and now every time I go to church my mind swings to those days where all I saw was hopeless people and crying kids wondering where her parents went and if they were coming back. War….changes you. Luck fully, time has changed for the best now and I hope I can help rebuild this tore apart Ferelden *Turns to the front camera* by his new king’s side *Closes eyes and takes another breath* But first…Alistair! Asshole! Fuck…*Cut*

\- Suspended in-live interview with the Hero of Ferelden after the fifth blight ended, on _Thedas Today._

 **What does character consider best physical characteristic?** Example? Alistair, Nelaros.  
**What does character consider worst physical characteristic?** Shorter than her.  
**Are these realistic assessments?** Of course they are, why shouldn’t they?  
**How _CHARACTER_  thinks others perceive him/her? **As a crazy impulsive elf.  
**What four things would CHARACTER most like to change about self? (#1 most important, #2 second most important, etc.)** Nothing, she’s really happy with the way she is.

**INTERRELATION WITH OTHERS**

**Is character divorced?** Widow before even getting married. That happens?  
**If yes, how many times?** One, she’s only 20 years old.  
**Has character ever cheated on anysignficant other? **Tried to get laid with Zevran after Alistair broke up with her, but her friend realized and the “wooing day” turned into a “I’ll cry my eyes off on you….day”  
**How does character relate to others?**

 **How is s/he perceived by...**  
**Strangers?** Humans: Another knives ears.

                   Elves: Finally someone who represents them.

                   Dalish Elves: She’s not of the people, but worthy of their respect.

                   Dwarfs: Another outsider bringing surface problems to Orzammar.

                   Qunaris (Sten): I don’t understand, you look like a woman.

And then she becomes the Hero of Ferelden and turns into this savior for everyone.            
**Friends?** Someone who they all can trust.  
**Lover?** Someone who is there for support him, and who loves him plenty, but then she changed the plans, he was going to be a king.

 **And a curious thing** : Kallian sucks dealing with breakups. Probably because she never had one.

 **First impression character makes is:** A crazy elf that is constantly swearing and is not afraid to say what it comes to her mind.  
**What happens to change this perception?** Time is what happens, Kallian will mature, _eventually_ , but she will always be an impulsive girl.

 **What do family/friends like most about character?** Her Kindness and her carefulness when is dealing with serious problems.  
**What do family/friends like least about character?** Her strong temper.

**GOALS**

**Immediate goal(s):** Stay in Ferelden for a while.  
**How does character plan to accomplish goal(s)?** Staying in Ferelden  
**How will other people around character be affected?** Alistair will be distracted ;-)

**PROBLEMS/CRISIS**

**How character react in a crisis (calm/panic/etc.)?** If is a life/death situation, she’ll panic, but if is a matter that can be solved, she’ll think calmly, if someone puts too much pressure on her, she’ll swear a lot, but eventually she may take (or not) the call.  
**How does character face problems?** Usually? Facing them, too impulsive to go around.  
**Kinds of problems character usually runs into:** We’ll see.  
**How does character react to NEW problems?** We'll see about that too...  
**How does character react to change?** You'll see how she reacts to change on the work Acathla and I are working on :D, and nope, no details for now...sorry... :P

**GENERAL**

**Jewelry?** Her dead fiancé's ring.  
**Where does character live?** An apartment on Denerim.  
**With anyone?** No  
**Spending habits (frugal, spendthrift, etc)?** Frugal.  
**What does s/he do too much of?** Sleeping, training, listening to music.  
**Too little of?** Going to court's meeting, and helping Alistair with his royal matters as member of the royal council.  
**Most prized possession:** Her mother’s boots and daggers.

 **Why?** Pretty obvious, right?  
**Does character like animals?** Loves animals.  
**Any pets?** Yes, a Mabari.

 **Likes music?** Yes.

**UNCATEGORIZED**

**Person(s) character was most influenced by:** Leliana and Morrigan  
**Most important person in character's life before story starts:** Her Parents.  
**Why?** Seriously?

 

**Author's Note:**

> I recently discovered how much I like writting about Kallian, I never wrote a character like her.  
> She swears, says what it comes to her mind.  
> I made stories about this perfect heroes that seemed so perfect to be an actual person.  
> Kallian is more...human? Sounds weird...since she's an elf.  
> And If you have questions about Nelaros and Kallian...don't worry, I'll write about that too.  
> One thing at a time.  
> This is just starting :D


End file.
